A Truth Not Set in Stone
by Blues32
Summary: My own version of Things Change, with obvious differences. What happens when the one who sees the mysterious girl is Terra herself? Troubling questions arise... Multiple pairings Read and review.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. Ouch. Last time was the first story I never posted a finish for. Ow indeed. Anyway, this is my own version of "Things Change". Since I brought back Terra before season 4 ever began, a few problems obviously arose, such as the entire plot of the last episode. Thus, I am making an effort to fix that. …oh, and I could be wrong, but I think I made up the "Power Gear" hand held gaming system. I never heard of it, but hey, I could be wrong. Krystal's response to Terra's last question was meant to mean that it was magic and therefore didn't have to make sense. Much like her at that point. …accidentally uploaded the last piece…YOU GOT LUCKY! …man, I feel stupid…


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**A Truth Not Set in Stone"**

**Chapter One**

**Downtown Jump City: Just After Defeating Brotherhood**

The place had changed. Rather then the familiar buildings they knew, the Titans found themselves standing in front of a construction site. It was a testament to how long they had been away, fighting the Brain and his massive teenage superhero genocide plan. Raven sighed.

Raven: Where am I going to get my books now?

Beast Boy: I didn't know there was a bookstore here…

Raven: That's because you don't read books.

Beast Boy scowled and kicked the ground.

Beast Boy: I read comics…

Raven: Excuse me. Had I known you were such a literature guru, I'd have been more respectful.

Shade cracked up at Beast Boy's expense while the green changeling tried to figure out what a "guru" was. Terra flicked Shade's ear. Wincing, he turned and glared at her. She looked surprised and pointed at Starfire. The alien sighed.

Starfire: You would have been wise to point at Cyborg.

Terra: Yeah well…

Terra's excuse was interrupted as (and it's been a while since I saw "Things Change" so I could have this wrong) the barely finished brick wall burst open and a large white…THING came out of it. It was just a large white humanoid being with one small red eye on its head. Shade rolled his eyes under his sunglasses.

Shade: …wow, that's a coincidence. We show up here and BOOM, it attacks.

Robin: We'll worry about that later. Right now we got to take that thing down before somebody gets hurt. Titans, GO!

The Titans rushed at the creature…robot…thing. Starfire flung her starbolts at it. It covered its face with its arms and took it. The dust and smoke clouded their vision and Starfire let up. This proved to be a mistake as a small cement mixer was thrown at her. She cried out as she was struck. Cyborg slammed his fists into it, sending it reeling back. It stumbled over to a steel girder. Noticing it, it placed its hand on it. Spreading from the hand on the girder, it slowly became steel itself. Stunned, Cyborg didn't move in time to prevent himself from being grabbed and thrown into another building. Terra created a giant hand made of stone and had it grab hold of the creature. It held for a moment before the creature turned into stone itself and slipped through it, like it had become one with the rest of the rock. Terra grinned.

Terra: Big mistake, pal! Now I can control…

It turned back to normal and charged at her.

Terra: …you? Eep.

Before she could get away, the creature picked Terra up and threw her across the street. Terra grunted at the impact, hard enough that she felt it…slightly. She stood up slowly…and saw her. Standing in the crowd, dressed in a school uniform was…herself?! Only this Terra wasn't made of stone…this was her old self down to her tiny, almost nonexistent nose. Raven floated over her.

Raven: Terra, you alright? That shouldn't have hurt you too bad.

Terra: Raven, look at that…

Terra had looked up at Raven when she spoke to her. Looking back down to point at the girl in question, she noticed she was gone. Her voice trailed off.

Raven: Look at what?

Terra: …nothing. Forget I said anything.

She stood up and went back to help the others, Raven following. It was nothing…she just imagined it. Maybe she hit her head harder then she thought.

:: CUE THEME ::

**Titan Tower: Terra's Room**

It had been three weeks since she had been rescued from the Brotherhood of Evil by the Titans and her (half) brother. Despite reassuring herself that it was nothing, Terra couldn't forget seeing her double that day. The stunned look on the mirror imaged face…it was so weird. Even if she HAD imagined it, why would she be wearing a school uniform? Nothing made sense. With the sudden appearance of her brother, it was bothering her more then ever. Lying on her bed, she stared at an old picture of the team…back when she was…human. Sighing, she got up and left. It was time to do something so utterly uncharacteristic of her that it sent chills down the spine. She was going to go…research stuff. …there was just one…slight problem.

**Training Room**

Robin drew three birdarang, turned and threw them. He was aiming at three separate targets. The first one…bull's-eye! The second one…perfect! And…the last one…NO! Robin swore and snapped his fingers. He missed by a quarter of an inch! Curses! There was no way he'd get anywhere in life with such sloppiness! …sad thing is, he really thinks that. Sighing, he retrieved them to try again. He geared up to throw and…

Terra: (bursting in) HEY ROBIN!

His throw went WAY off due to being startled. There was the sound of broken glass, somebody screaming "my eye!", and a cat screeching. Robin's eye twitched. How'd that cat get in there?

Robin: …what is it, Terra?

Terra: I need you to help me look something up on the computer.

Robin sighed and shook his head.

Robin: I'm not helping you look up that fan art again. My eyes still burn when I think…

Terra: No, no, no, no! Not that…I remember how to do that myself. No, I need you to…uh…help me look up all the schools near the old shopping district that require uniforms. You know, the place where we fought that white absorbing thing with the red eye? The one that we beat and nobody will ever know how but us?

Robin scratched his head for a moment. Obviously it was a rather puzzling request.

Robin: Yeah…I remember the absorbing creature…but why do you need to know that?

Terra: Uh…to better myself with the power of knowledge?

The stare she received told Terra that somehow Robin didn't buy it. Crap, that was the only excuse she had at the moment. …wait, she had another one! This one would work.

Terra: Alright, alright, alright! I want to get one of their uniforms. You see, Gar has a thing about school girls and…

Robin: Stop! Stop right there! Oh god, the mental image is burned in my mind…

Success! Terra knew nobody would be able to stomach the thought of them doing something…naughty. …she wondered if that should offend her. Oh well. It wasn't important right now.

Terra: So you'll help?

Robin: If it stops you from revealing anymore of Beast Boy's fantasies to me, sure.

Hmm…this information had its uses. Next time she wanted something, Terra would have to try mentioning the police uniform in the back of her closet.

**Main Room**

Raven sighed as she floated at the table, cards in hand. In front of her was a huge pile of stuff she was probably never going to find a use for. Shade's sunglasses, Beast Boy's Power Gear (it's a handheld video game system), Cyborg's left leg, Starfire's old crown, the list went on.

Raven: Seriously, guys. Maybe you should just call it quits. I'm going to have enough trouble carrying all this back to my room as it is.

Her friends glared at her, looks of determination on their faces. They weren't going to back down until they won. Of course, they never would. You couldn't beat Raven in poker. Emotions are an open book to her. Nobody could bluff her. She, on the other hand, had a poker face capable of fooling the most observant of people. It all started when the video game system wonked out on them. A fuse or something had blown inside. Raven wasn't paying attention to that part. She was too busy thanking Azar that the incessant noise had ceased. It was quickly replaced with the bitchings of those around her. Starfire came in and asked what the problem was. Upon hearing the awful (wonderful to Raven) news, she suggested a card game. She had just learned how to play poker from Robin and wanted to try her luck. Raven perked up at that. A card game sounded like just the thing to cure her rut. Reading, meditating, training, fighting crime…there hadn't been anything else going on recently and she wasn't about to swallow her pride and ask to play a video game with her friends. Upon hearing RAVEN of all people agree, the others jumped right in. After smacking Beast Boy for suggesting strip poker, they sat down and began playing. You'd need to slip something into her tea to get Raven to agree to strip poker before ten p.m. …actually, she still wouldn't agree, but it sounds cooler when you add that. Terra and Robin entered and went up to the computer.

Cyborg: Yo! You wanna try your luck, Robin? Raven's been talking smack.

Raven: (sarcasm) Yes, that's me. Putting down people's "mamas" all day.

Robin: Maybe later.

Terra: Gar, is that the Power Gear I gave you?! Why does Raven have it?!

Raven raised an eyebrow and gave Beast Boy a glare of her own as Terra bored holes into his skull with her eyes. Beast Boy tugged at his collar and chuckled nervously.

Raven: This was a gift from Terra? Garfield, that's shameful.

Starfire: But Raven, is that not the special sunglasses you purchased for Shade?

Shade made several gestures toward Starfire while she was talking, indicating that he really wanted her to stop talking. Raven looked closer at the sunglasses in the pile. The shape was oddly familiar…she sniffed them and detected the chemical treatment they had received to further reduce light glare.

Shade: Heh…uh…well...how'd they get there?

Raven: (disapprovingly) Shade…

Shade: …sorry. Switch?

Raven rolled her eyes and handed him the sunglasses. He exchanged them for the ones on his face.

Beast Boy: Dude, how many pairs of sunglasses do you own?

Shade: More then one, less then a million.

The game continued as Robin started working on the computer. Terra leaned on the chair briefly, but it let out a creak, so she decided to stop.

Robin: The only one is a school called, Murakami High.

Terra made note of the address.

Terra: Thanks a load, Robin. What time is it?

Shade: (looking at his wrist) It's about a quarter past…arm…hair. Damn, that right, I lost my watch.

Raven dug into her pile of winnings and pulled out Shade's watch. He grumbled. That watch was cool.

Raven: About a quarter to two. Good guess, Shade, you were half right.

Terra: Crap! I got fifteen minutes!

Terra ran out the door. Beast Boy watched her go, suddenly concerned…or maybe he just wanted an excuse to get out of the game while he still had shoes.

Beast Boy: Where's she going?

Unfortunately him asking that question triggered Robin's last mental image, so he ran out of the room to pour disinfectant into his ears and clean out his brain. Beast Boy took his scream of pain to be a bad sign.

Beast Boy: I need to go after her.

Raven: I wouldn't stand up, if I were you.

Beast Boy ignored her, thinking it to be some sort of threat or another. Why she would be threatening him, he wasn't sure. Either way, boyfriend type duty called. He stood up…and his pants fell down. Starfire giggled as Shade and Cyborg burst into laughter.

Starfire: That is most odd. I have the same floral pattern upon my bed sheets.

Raven held up his belt.

Raven: I tried to warn you. Take it. I sure as hell don't want it.

Beast Boy took his belt back, grumbling. Life really sucked sometimes.

**Murakami High**

Terra paced in along side a building near the school. Doubt and a little fear had stopped her from continuing on. What she was afraid of, Terra wasn't sure. What in the hell was she doing here? Trying to find HERSELF? Didn't she realize how stupid that sounded? …or how Zen it sounded? Of course she did. So why was she still there?

Terra: Come on…get it together. There's no way some double of you is walking around, going to school. That's silly.

Terra went around the corner and saw something just before hearing the soft "oof" of somebody bumping into her.

Terra: Ah, jeez! I'm sorry. I can be such a…

Terra trailed off as she realized who had just bumped into her. The girl looked up with the same blue eyes that Terra saw in the mirror. She brushed the same blonde hair that Terra used to have out of her eyes.

Girl: It's okay. I…oh…

Silence reigned for a full minute. The girl slowly got up, her eyes locked on Terra's face. Finally they were shaken out of it by the two girls following Terra's double.

Girl One: Hey! Who the heck are you?

Girl Two: And why do you look like Tara?

Tara?! But…SHE was Tara!

Terra: I'm Terra…and I was going to ask Tara why she looks like me.

Tara: I have no idea why. Terra…that name sounds familiar for some reason.

Phew! It must have just been a coincidence after all. The girl hadn't even HEARD the name "Terra" before. Still, what were the odds? Terra puffed her chest out.

Terra: Well, it should. I'm a member of the Teen Titans. I saw you a while back when that white thing with the red eye attacked the construction site. You remember that?

Tara: I…oh yeah! I remember. I heard the noise and had to see what it was. I never noticed you, though.

The two girls snorted and crossed their arms.

Girl One: She's probably making it up.

Girl Two: Yeah, it's probably just a costume.

Terra: …uh huh. A costume. That's why my skin is clearly made of stone. Yeah.

Terra gestured at the pair with her thumb.

Terra: Real pair of geniuses you hang out with.

Tara: Hey! I don't make fun of your friends.

Terra: I'm just kidding. Sheesh. Get a sense of humor.

Wow, Terra had been wrong. This girl was nothing like her…okay physically she was every bit alike but the whole living statue thing, but other then that, she completely different. …that made no sense at all.

Terra: Anyway, I just wanted to make sure I hadn't been cloned or a me from another dimension hadn't stopped by. I thought I had imagined you at first, but I decided, you know, better safe then sorry.

Tara: …well…I…can't remember anything before I started high school here.

Tara chuckled and grinned good naturedly.

Tara: Maybe I am a clone.

Terra didn't seem to find that funny.

Terra: …are you serious?

Tara: Yeah. It's a pain. I was adopted by the Smiths after being found wandering around the woods area. I had no identification on me, so I was just…put up for adoption. I got lucky. Not many people want to adopt somebody as old as me…however old that is. I remembered my first name shortly after they took me in. Before that, they called me Jane. Still waiting on the last name though.

Terra's head began to pound and an irrational fear over took her. It got worse when she heard the voice from behind her.

Beast Boy: Terra! There you are. You ran off suddenly and…

Beast Boy trailed off as he saw Tara. She looked at him, puzzled.

Tara: …do I know you?

Terra: No! No, you don't know him. He was talking to ME. Terra, not Tara.

Beast Boy: But…isn't Tara your real name?

Again the fear hit her. What was she so afraid of? Tara put her arms behind her head.

Tara: Wow, what are the odds? Not only do we look alike, we got the same name.

Terra: …stop it…

Tara backed away. Something was definitely wrong with this girl. Just when you think you're starting to connect with somebody…

Beast Boy: Terra, are you feeling okay?

It almost took her a moment to realize he was talking to her. She couldn't take it. Terra ran into an alley, throwing her communicator behind her. She ripped out a chunk of concrete and took off faster then Beast Boy could follow. It so was fast, she had to create bars to hold her feet down. Beast Boy stared after her in shock. Tara scratched her head.

Tara: Jeez…was it something I said?

Beast Boy: …I dunno…she's usually pretty…uh…

Girl One: Sane?

Beast Boy: Yeah, that's it.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

The game of poker was still going, now with Robin in the game. Raven had made Robin put up the greatest ante of all. If he lost this hand…he had to give up his mask. That alone made Raven interested in the game again. Raven was about to reveal what was no doubt a winning hand when Robin's communicator rang.

Robin: Robin here.

Beast Boy: DUDE! Something really weird just happened!

Cyborg: Uh…normal weird or Titan weird?

Beast Boy: Titan weird! There's this girl at school who looks like Terra and Terra went to see her for some reason and then she took off and I can't find her!

Shade: Which?

Beast Boy: Huh?

Shade: Which one can't you find?

Beast Boy: TERRA!

Starfire: Do you fear she is in dan…

Robin: Why is everyone trying to talk into MY communicator?

They all grinned sheepishly and backed away. Person space issue, you understand.

Robin: Okay, Beast Boy. Did you try tracking her signal?

Beast Boy: That's just it, man! She dropped her communicator before taking off. It's like she doesn't WANT us to find her.

Robin: Calm down, Beast Boy. It sounds like she just wants some time alone. She'll be back soon, you'll see.

Beast Boy: …yeah. Yeah, I guess so. Still…I'm gonna look for her. Beast Boy out.

Robin clicked the communicator off. Raven shoved her pile away from her.

Raven: I'm done. Take your stuff back. I never wanted to win anything from any of you anyway…

Well, a twenty would have been nice, but nobody would fork up any dough. Not that she could talk. Raven wouldn't put up any cash either. She stood up and left to go to her room. This was bad. The last time Terra left like this and came back, she came back working for Slade. She felt bad for suspecting her friend this way…but old wounds don't close so easy. Raven would find Terra herself, even if she had to comb the whole city over with her soul self to do it.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**A Truth Not Set in Stone"**

**Chapter Two**

**Closed Dockside Carnival**

Terra landed, panting. She had flown for hours in random directions. She just wanted to get away…yet at the same time the idea of leaving the city scared her. Ever since she met that girl face to face she had been feeling so…afraid. It actually took a moment for her to realize where she had landed. Sighing, she decided to look around anyway. Hmph. No new rides as far as she could tell. As she wandered around she started getting lost in thought. Who could that girl be? A distant relative? A clone? Or was it just some bizarre one in a billion coincidence? Who knew?

Chillingly Familiar Voice: Terra. How unexpected.

Terra clenched her fists and looked around. Oh…she had wandered all the way into the hall of mirrors. What were the odds?

Terra: …what do you want, Slade? I doubt you're here for the cotton candy.

The masked man stepped out of the shadows and stood right next to her. Terra made no moves to attack, nor did he. They just stared at the mirror in front of them.

Slade: Same as you, I imagine. Relieving old memories.

He turned his head slightly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Slade: Takes you back…doesn't it?

Terra: …it was you, wasn't it?

Slade: You'll have to be more specific.

Terra turned and pointed an accusing finger at Slade.

Terra: You created that girl! You put her there to confuse me! You probably created that creature too!

Slade: …ah. You mean that girl who looks so remarkably like you.

Terra: Yeah…so who is she? A robot? A shapeshifter you hired? Or did you flat out clone me?

Slade seemed somewhat amused. He stared circling her, like a shark about to attack its prey. Terra clenched her fists, but refused to move around in circles like an idiot to keep her eyes on him. The mirrors did a good enough job of that anyway.

Slade: Honestly, you give yourself too much credit. Why would I go through all this trouble, just over you?

Terra: Gee, I dunno. Maybe you're still upset about me killing you.

Slade: True, you did manage to surprise me that day. And it's also true that I did attempt to clone you. It would be so much easier to create someone with your powers…then mold them to my will. Only I had no DNA sample of you before your…transformation.

Terra snorted.

Terra: I've bled enough for you to get some afterward.

Slade: You've bled, but you left no DNA.

Terra: That doesn't make sense.

Slade stopped circling and stood right in front of her, arms behind his back.

Slade: The fluid that came out of your body isn't blood at all, Terra. Just meaningless red fluid. A decoration.

Terra: What?

Slade: I tested the sample I took. Aside from chunks of dirt, it was just red fluid. It contained basic elements, iron, and all that…but no DNA. It was completely void of any genetic material.

Terra wasn't exactly a science major, but even she knew that was impossible.

Terra: You're lying. What would that even mean?

Slade: It means, Terra, that the girl you met was NOT your double. Not a clone, not a robot, not a shapeshifter.

He leaned forward until his metal mask was inches from her nose.

Slade: …it was the real Terra. The double…the clone…the FAKE…is you.

Terra felt something snap in her head.

Terra: NO!

She drew her fist back and swung. Slade moved out of the way easily. Her anger made it wild and her moves were like reading a book.

Slade: Face it, "Terra". How many spells has Raven tried on you? How many inventions has Cyborg come up with? How many attempts have there been to cure you and how many times have they failed?

Terra: Shut up!

Slade dodged another shot before slamming his elbow down on her head. She staggered back, dazed. The man hit hard, even to her.

Slade: And now you know why. There was nothing to cure. You've no other form but this one. You're not a teenager. You're just a toddler…created rather then being born.

Terra: I SAID SHUT UP!

Terra raised her arms and chunks of Earth shot out from the ground, splintering the wood beneath their feet. Slade was knocked off balance and fell back. Terra leapt on him and started punching the metal mask as hard as she could, her vision obscured by tears.

Terra: You're lying! You're just trying to confuse me! To hurt me! It's all you ever do!

Slade: Perhaps. And nothing hurts more then the truth.

Terra raised both hands over her head and brought them down. At the same time another chunk of Earth flew up, smashing Slade's head between them. Sparks flew out and his limbs twitched. The voice clicked over and over.

Slade-bot: The truth. The truth. The truth. The truth.

The hall of mirrors had long since collapsed. Terra climbed to her feet and staggered out, crushing glass underneath her feet. A green bird landed in front of her and shifted back to its normal form.

Beast Boy: Terra! Are you okay? You had me…

Terra: I'm not Terra…

Beast Boy: What?

Terra: I'm not Terra.

Beast Boy wasn't sure where she was going with this. How many other stone girls could there be?

Beast Boy: Okay…then who are you?  
Terra: …nobody. I…Gar, I wanna go home.

Terra sniffled and dirty tears ran down her cheeks. Her mind was reeling with confusion. …it could be a lie…but there were ways to check. Beast Boy held her…but as usual, she felt nothing.

**Titan Tower: Med-lab**

Cyborg stared at Terra with disbelief. The stone girl stared back, her expression blank.

Cyborg: Let me get this straight…you want me to test your blood…for DNA?

Terra: …yes.

Maybe Terra didn't understand the whole concept of DNA. Terra wasn't the brightest bulb on the planet…she knew more about science then her boyfriend, that's for sure.

Cyborg: …you DO know what DNA is, right?

Terra: Building blocks of life. The genetic sequence that is in the form of a double helix and contains the basic blueprints for the body, from eye color to whether or not you can curl your tongue.

Cyborg: …okay, so you know what it is. Then you gotta know that everybody has DNA…I have DNA and most of my blood has been replaced with an oil like substance.

Terra frowned and crossed her arms. There was no time for this crap.

Terra: Humor me, damn it!

Cyborg: Okay, okay…uh…how am I supposed to get it?

Terra pulled out a power drill. Before Cyborg could stop her, she drilled a small hole into her hand and held it out to him.

Terra: Take the damn sample!

Well, Terra was officially freaking Cyborg out. Deciding to listen before she tried to put the drill all the way THROUGH her hand, Cyborg gathered some of her blood with a dropper.

Terra: How long is this going to take?

Cyborg: If all you want is to know if you actually have DNA, a few seconds.

Cyborg squirted the fluid into a device and waited for the read out. It gave an error message.

Terra: …what's that mean?

Cyborg: ...I don't get it. That message only comes up if…

Trailing off, his eye widened. What it meant, of course, was that a fluid devoid of genetic material had been introduced to the machine.

Terra: If what?

Cyborg: …there's no DNA.

Terra clenched her fists.

Terra: No…this can't be happening to me…

Cyborg: Yo, Terra, what's this all about anyway?

Terra: I have to go.

Terra rushed from the room. Okay, so maybe this wasn't the right body…maybe somehow she got put into a statue. Her body might not be real, but maybe…maybe her mind was. Raven could help. She had to.

**Raven's Room**

Raven answered the door and sighed. Terra was here. What could it be this time? Maybe Beast Boy got his head stuck in a dimensional void again. Truth be told, they never did explain to her how that happened.

Raven: What is it?

Terra: …I…I need to come in. Please?

Raven raised an eyebrow. Normally she'd shut the door on the girl's face for making such an absurd request…but there was something about Terra's voice…something in her eyes that made Raven hesitate to be so rude. There was a depression and fear radiating from the girl the likes of which Raven had only sensed in her once or twice…one of those times being when Gremlin trashed Terra's room and filled it with things to remind her of her past sins.

Raven: …if you're playing a prank on me, Terra, I'll throw you out this window. I swear to you now. Now get in here.

Raven stepped aside and let Terra enter her room. She shut the door behind her, then turned to her guest, folding her arms.

Raven: …now…what do you want?

Terra: I…I have a serious problem.

Raven: …I'll let that one slide. What is it?

Terra: I…I might not be real.

Raven raised an eyebrow again. That was unusually deep for Terra.

Raven: Perhaps…but what is real?

Terra: Raven, stop that. I'm serious. I might not be the real Terra. I might be…I might just be a fake.

Raven: I'm not following you.

Terra: I met a girl today…a girl who looks just like me…but not made of stone. I thought she might be a copy of me…but…

Terra sat down on the floor. Raven joined her, now interested in her story.

Terra: …I met a Slade duplicate and he told me that he tried to clone me before. He tried using a sample from this body. There was no blood…if I'm just trapped in stone…where did my blood go? And what the hell is inside me now?

Raven: He was probably just lying.

Terra: That's what I thought, so I had Cyborg test my blood…there isn't an ounce of human genetic material in it…not even animal genetic material.

Raven: …I see. So you want me to dive into your brain and see what there is to see.

Terra: Please.

Raven: …very well, Terra. But know this. No matter what I find…you are who you are. Okay?

Terra: …please don't try to comfort people. It just doesn't suit you.

Raven: Tsk. Most people find I'm very comforting when I try to be.

Terra: The way I see it, if YOU think somebody needs comforting, they must have it REAL bad.

Raven scowled for a moment then sighed and let it go.

Raven: Lie down, close your eyes, and relax. It's easier for me if you relax.

Terra: I'm about to have somebody I once pranked with pink hair dye dive into my mind and poke around. I'm REAL relaxed alright.

Raven: …I had forgotten that. Thanks for reminding me. In any case, lay back.

Terra sighed and laid on Raven's floor. Raven floated up, legs folded in the lotus position. Raven's soul self slid out of her and flowed over Terra.

**One Hour Later…**

Raven: Terra…Terra, wake up.

Terra groaned and sat up. Her head felt funny.

Raven: I found nothing to suggest anything wrong. You have the mind and soul of a human being like everyone else.

Terra: …okay…

Raven: …you still have doubts.

Terra: …yeah. But I still got ideas on how to find out for certain.

Terra stood up and headed for the door. Sighing, Raven put her hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

Raven: …let it go, Terra. It doesn't matter.

Terra: …since you saved me from Dr. Blades, I held on to one hope. I hoped that someday you'd find a way to cure me. If what Slade said is true…there is no cure. I'm a statue forever.

Raven had nothing to say to that. She relented and released her.

Raven: …good luck.

Nodding, Terra left. There was one other person that could help her…she just had to get…permission first.

**Training Room**

Shade listened to Terra's story as he beat the crap out of the hanging punching bag. He gave no response to anything she said, not even so much as to change his expression on his face until the very end.

Shade: No way in hell.

Groaning Terra, having used up her portion of cunning for the day, resorted to something else. She stamped her feet, pouting.

Terra: (whining) Why not?

Shade: You're asking me to let you to visit my SISTER…a psychopath…so you can ask her whether or not you're real?

Terra: She was there! She would know!

Shade slashed the bag, causing the insides to spill out. Terra rolled her eyes.

Terra: That's the fifth one you've ruined.

Shade: Stay on point. There's no way to know if she's telling the truth. She'll say whatever she wants to say, even if it's "rubber baby buggy bumpers". You'll be wasting your time.

Terra shrugged.

Terra: My time to waste.

Shade: …fine. Whatever. I don't care. But if she escapes during this, it's on your head and I'm going to hold YOU responsible.

Terra: Yeah, I figured you would.

**Asylum: Visiting Room, Next Day**

It took a lot of convincing, but Terra managed to arrange a visitation with Krystal. However, they refused to let her talk to her sober, and had the maniac drugged up to her eyeballs along with being strapped with a black light projector. Terra entered the room to find Krystal with her head down on the table, arms at her side. Terra rolled her eyes with disgust and sat down at the other end.

Terra: Krystal…can you hear me?

Krystal: (grumbling) But mama, the kids said it was chocolate…

Terra: (disgusted) What?

Krystal sat up, grinning. Her eyes were glassy and had dark rings around them. Her hair was a frizzled mess on her head. What Terra could only assume was pink paint had stained her uniform in several places, making it match her costume. …she had such a girly looking costume for a nut case.

Krystal: HA! It was MUD! You sick monkey! I bet you thought it was something else, didn't you? HA! …er…I don't feel very well. How many shots did I get this morning?

With a loud crack, her head fell back forward and hit the table. Terra winced.

Krystal: …I'm okay…my neck just went PFFT on me. Stupid traitor neck.

Terra: Krystal, I need you to tell me something.

Krystal: …okay. Did you know that that cartoon was a lie? The cavemen NEVER lived with the dinosaurs! It was all a big scam made to fool the children of the world.

Terra groaned. Shade was right, the girl was going to be difficult.

Terra: Uh huh. Let me rephrase. I need you to answer a question for me.

Krystal: Oh…uh…who are you again?

Terra: Terra. The Teen Titan?

Krystal: …Terra…hey! HEY!

Krystal sat up and pointed frantically. Terra raised a stony eyebrow.

Terra: What?

Krystal: Did you know you're completely made of stone?!

Terra: …yes, it didn't escape my notice. Now…listen. Am I the real Terra?

Krystal: No.

Terra: Then what am I?  
Krystal: You're old man Jinkens, the creepy gardener! You were after Ms. Winkles fortune and tried to scare her off by dressing like a gargoyle girl!

With a muttering of "Jinkies" she fell on her head again. Terra sighed and rubbed her temples in a futile attempt to rid herself of the building headache.

Krystal: …do you think there's another world out there?

Terra: Huh?  
Krystal: Another world…where we're all happy and normal? Maybe going to school like good boys and girls…where our only concern is getting that damn math assignment done on time?

It was an odd question, but more interesting then her other ramblings. Terra sighed and decided it might help get the answer she wanted if she played along.

Terra: I suppose so. Maybe there are worlds where our genders are swapped…our beliefs changed…who can say?

Krystal: …think I'd be gay if I was a guy? I often wonder that…after shot up with enough anti-psychotics. You ever take an anti-psychotic? It gives you this weird feeling in your brain. Like something is being smothered with pillows. Lots and lots of pillows. …makes me sleepy to think of the pillows.

Terra: Krystal, please focus. This is really important to me.

It was a stupid thing to say to somebody who tries to kill you whenever she can. It slipped out and she felt like a fool the instant it passed her lips. Krystal pushed herself back into a sitting position.

Krystal: …important? What kind of important? Delicious freshly baked pie important or freshly washed bed sheet important?

Terra's mind boggled. Which was the right one? Krystal looked at her like she had asked the most logical question in the world. Terra had to pick one or she was screwed. What was more important? Pie or bed sheets?

Terra: Uh…pie?

Krystal: …oh. Okay…so…what was it you wanted again?

Terra: Am I the real Terra? Remember when I was freed by Dr. Blades? What really happened that day?

Krystal stared at her with unfocused eyes for a moment.

Krystal: …you were…you're not…you see…no. No, not the real Terra.

Terra: …then who am I?

Krystal giggled a moment before bursting out into loud laughter. She slammed her head on the table, hard.

Krystal: It was a great joke! Dr. Blades thought he was giving the real Terra life, but it was a duplicate statue! I had it made days before. It was SOOO funny!

Terra stared at the cackling girl with wide eyes. Was it the rantings of a mad woman or a confession? It all sounded the same. And the way she kept smacking her head on the table made it hard to tell anything. Blood began to trickle down her face.

Terra: Krystal, stop it!

Krystal: Do you get it? Do you?! I made him lie! Dr. Blades is never supposed to lie, but I made him lie! He said he'd give the real Terra life again! Instead, he granted life to a useless statue! Get it?!

Krystal slumped onto the table, giggling softly.

Krystal: Do…do you get it? Huh?

Terra: …that can't be…why do I remember being Terra? …that doesn't make any sense at all.

Krystal: Oh, oh, it's magic. You know? Oh no. Not me. I've never lost control. …man who sold…

Krystal trailed off as she went to sleep. Terra slammed her fist on the table.

Terra: Wake up! Damn it, wake up now!

It was no good. Krystal was out cold. Terra stood up and left the asylum. There was one last step to this.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**A Truth Not Set in Stone"**

**Chapter Three**

**Outside Murakami High**

Tara was stopped from going home by her duplicate from before.

Tara: Oh hey…uh…feeling better?

Terra: …I…look, this is going to sound really weird…but…I need you to come back to the tower with me so we can test your blood.

Well, she was right. That did sound really weird. Somehow the idea of going to Titan Tower filled Tara with a deep dread. Tara hefted her bookbag.

Tara: …I dunno. I got a lot of homework to do…and…my mom will worry and…

Terra: Come on! Don't you want to know who you are?

Tara: No! I don't want to know! Know why? Because I'm HAPPY this way!

Terra: …please…I need you to do this. I…I might not be who I think I am and I need your help to find out.

Tara: You're not making any sense.

Terra: The reason I look like you maybe because I was MADE to look like you! I need to know…please…it won't take long. If you want, I won't tell you anything about yourself when the tests come back. You can just give the blood and go before results are in.

The stone girl looked utterly desperate. Tara groaned and held her head.

Tara: I know I'm going to regret this…but I'll do it.

Terra: I owe you big for this.

Terra created a large platform. Tara looked at it, confused.

Tara: Do you do that often?

Terra: Yeah.

Tara: …so why aren't there huge holes in the road and sidewalk everywhere?

Terra opened her mouth to answer, but trailed off.

Terra: Er…uh…just get on.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Starfire paused in mid-swoop. She was faced with a conundrum. There were two Terras. She had no idea which one she was supposed to hug in greeting.

Terra: Hey, Star. This is Tara Smith.

Tara: Uh…hey. How's it going?

Starfire: Ah! The girl of whom Beast Boy ranted. Greetings to you, friend who resembles another friend. My name is Starfire and I bid you welcome to our home!

Tara grinned nervously. The girl seemed…alarmingly friendly.

Terra: We're just going to run a few quick tests to see if she's…well…me.

Starfire: Yes, I can see how…PARDON?!

Tara: Can we get this over with? I have a test tomorrow and I really need to study.

**Med-lab**

Tara held her head as she sat on the edge of one of the beds. The test was taking forever and ever since she started seeing these people her head had started pounding like crazy. Images of places, people, and events flashed in her mind's eye, only to vanish a second later. Yet now that she was there, she was hesitant to leave. It was so very strange. She was so distracted that she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw that it was Robin. He pointed back to the other room.

Robin: The test results are back.

Tara: Huh…oh, that's great.

Tara got up and followed Robin into the next room. Terra leaned against the wall, biting her finger. The green kid…what was his name…Beast Boy had a hand on her shoulder. Cyborg sighed as he read the slip of paper again.

Cyborg: You two ready for this.

Tara: No, but say it anyway.

Terra: What she said.

Cyborg: …Tara's DNA is an exact match of the sample we took from Terra after she first joined us.

It fell on Terra like a sack of…really, really, heavy things she couldn't lift with her powers. She leaned against the wall and slid down.

Terra: I'm…I'm really…

Tara: …so…wait. If I'm Terra, why don't I have powers or anything?

Robin: Your last act was to deactivate, then seal an erupting volcano. The strain could have blown your powers out.

Tara: Huh…wow…

Starfire thought for a moment.

Starfire: But wait…when Ashley touched Terra, she split into her evil self. If this is not the real Terra…why did she have a completely human looking double?

Raven: The whole concept was a spiritual and mental thing. Mentally Terra thought she used to be human, so her evil counterpart that represented those times would be one.

Tara: …hey…hey, are you okay?

Terra was shaking. Why didn't she just drop it when she had the chance? Her entire world had collapsed around her ears. No returning to human form. Stuck with the memories of what it feels like to touch from someone else. Her life…could it even be CALLED a life? Beast Boy shook her gently, but she remained staring straight ahead.

Beast Boy: Terra…come on, snap out of it.

Tara: …this is my fault. I shouldn't have come here.

Shade: She asked.

Tara: I shou…

The alarm went off. Tara jumped.

Tara: What the hell is that?!

Starfire: The alarm…there is trouble. Please, stay here in the tower until we return to take you home.

Tara: …yeah, alright.

The Titans left…but Terra remained on the ground. Tara nudged her with her foot.

Tara: Hey. Hey, aren't you going with them?

Terra: …why don't YOU go? You're Terra, not me.

Tara: Son of a bitch…

Tara leaned out the door.

Tara: Hey, she's not moving! What do I do?

Robin: Keep an eye on her! We can't wait around!

Mumbling curses to herself, Tara sat down on the desk chair and spun around. While she supposed she should be watching Terra, all she could think about was what had just been revealed to her. So…once upon a time she was a superhero with the power to move the earth. That must have been something else. Yeah…flying around on rocks…fighting bad guys. Wait… She stopped spinning around. Where did Terra go? Swearing, Tara got up and ran out the door. Okay…if this girl was her…then it would think like her. If she wanted to do something…stupid…where would she go?

Tara: (whisper) …garage.

**Garage**

Like an instinct, Tara navigated the halls to the garage. She found Terra with a huge device in her hands. She turned it and pressed it against her chest.

Tara: Hey! Stop it!

Terra: Shut up…just let me do this.

Tara: No!

Not knowing what else to do, Tara tried to wrestle the device from Terra's grasp. It was hopeless. Terra was way too strong for her. With a quick motion, Terra flung her away. She hit her head and groaned.

Terra: Tell Gar…Beast Boy…I'm sorry.

Tara panicked. She couldn't let it happen. Not right in front of her.

Tara: STOP IT!

Terra froze, unable to move. Tara stared at her own hand in shock. It was glowing yellow.

Terra: L…let me go…

Tara: Let you go?! I don't even know how I'm holding you!

Terra tried to use her own powers to cancel Tara's out, but it didn't work.

Terra: Now you can take my place. Just let them train you and everything will be fine.

Tara: Like hell! I'm NOT a superhero! Maybe I was once, but not anymore. Now I'm Tara Smith, JUST Tara Smith. I don't want to be anything more then that.

Terra turned her head the best she could.

Terra: Do you have any idea what you did? The people you hurt? You should be begging for a chance to redeem yourself.

Tara: I don't remember any of that, and I don't WANT to remember any of it. Don't you understand? I want to just go home and eat leftovers! I want to hang with my friends, met a nice guy, and so on and so forth. And if what you say is true, maybe it's better that I do nothing. Maybe it's better if this Terra stays buried. But you…you're better.

Terra: I'm a freak! I'm an accident! I'm some sick girl's idea of a JOKE! She was laughing her head off about creating me. I'll never be able to feel anything but PAIN! Only if I'm hit hard enough do I actually FEEL anything.

Terra struggled again, but Tara's power held fast. It was starting to cause Tara pain in her head though. She hoped it kicked itself back off soon. If only she could…make her… Terra found herself dropping the device in her hands.

Terra: Stop controlling me!

Tara: Stop being a selfish fool then! Damn it, what about your friends? You think they won't miss you?

Terra: Why should they…when you're around?

Tara: I'm not going to BE around, get it? I don't WANT to live here. I don't WANT to be a Teen Titan! I don't WANT your life! You be Terra, I'll be Tara Smith, we'll both be happy, end of story!

Terra's fists stopped clenching. Finally Tara's words seemed to be getting to her.

Terra: …all I ever wanted since I was created was to be human. I thought that all I needed to do was be cured…but the only "cure" is to take whatever magic animates me away. I'll never be human…not really. And I don't even get many benefits. If I don't have real lungs, why does gas still affect me?

Tara: How should I know? I'm a C student in science. …well, not geology…I've always wondered why that was…now I know.

Terra: It was rhetorical question.

Tara: …yeah, I'm not so hot in English class either. That's one of those school words people rarely use.

Terra: …my god, I hang around Raven too much.

Finally the glow faded from Tara's hand and Terra could move again.

Tara: Look, now that you've got control again, listen to me before you try to punch a hole in your chest. You guys do the impossible every day of your lives. Hell, I just took control of a living statue intent on suicide. You don't do that everyday.

Huffing, Terra crossed her arms.

Terra: Yeah, trying to forget the whole "living statue" thing, remember?

Tara: Sorry. The point is, there's always going to be hope for you. In fact, now that they know you can't be "cured", your friends are bound to try other things now.

Terra shrugged.

Terra: I guess you got a point. …sorry for going loopy like that.

Tara: No problem. Mom says I get a little overly emotional at times too…er…that is Mrs. Smith tells me that…hey…who IS my real mom?

Terra walked over and put a friendly arm around her counterpart.

Terra: Come with me and I'll tell you ALL about home. You see, you're from the small European kingdom of Markovia…

**Main Room: One Incredibly Painful Battle Later**

The Titans trudged in to the main room. Of all the days for Terra to have an emotional break down, it had to occur when giant stone golems awoke from their exhibit in the museum. Whenever they smashed one, it would move to another, making that one larger and stronger. If they had Terra, she could have molded them into a boulder and tossed them into the ocean or something…BUT NOOOOOOO! She had to have a mental collapse. So instead they had to painstakingly destroy all seven of them. By the time they got to the seventh one, it was bigger then a two story house. They managed to destroy it when Starfire, Shade, Beast Boy, and Raven lifted it up as high as they could and dropped deep in the forest. …all the poor trees. Oh well. It was a small price to pay to make a giant rock creature go BOOM.

Beast Boy: Dude…I'm so sore, my SHOES hurt.

Raven: I'd roll my eyes but I can't feel my face.

Finding Terra, now happy and laughing, only made it worse. She was talking to Tara about…stuff.

Tara: No way! He actually did it?

Terra: No lie! Shade licked the stop sign and his tongue got stuck! We had to get a blow dryer, plug it into Cyborg, and heat the sign up to get him off.

Shade: Hey! You swore to never bring that up again!

Raven stared at him.

Raven: …you licked a stop sign?

Shade: …the snot rag dared me.

Beast Boy: He destroyed the camera though.

Raven: …damnation. I would have liked to see that.

Shade: Whose side are you on, woman?!

Shrugging, Raven plopped down on the couch, letting out an exhausted and slightly pained sigh.

Raven: Whichever amuses me more, I suppose.

Starfire sputtered over to Terra and Tara, just barely flying. She put her arms around the both of them and squeezed.

Starfire: Joyous! Terra, you are not suicidal! Now Raven owes me money!

Raven: …I'll pay you when I get the money, Star.

Starfire's eyes flashed dangerously.

Starfire: You are not thinking of performing the "ducking out" upon me, are you Raven?

Raven gulped and waved her hands in front of her. Somehow the idea of Starfire stalking her for owed money didn't sound fun.

Raven: Oh, Azar, no. I just spent all my money on a book yesterday. I'll stop by the bank tomorrow and I'll get you it.

Starfire put her face right into the pale girl's. There was a brief moment of tense silence before Starfire smiled brightly.

Starfire: Very well! Your idea is acceptable. Now…let us celebrate Terra's return to sanity with the treated frozen dairy products!

Robin: Ice cream?

Starfire: Yes, that is it.

Tara: An excuse to pig out on ice cream? …studying can wait!

Terra: Damn straight.

The others just groaned and sat down. Terra and Tara sweatdropped.

Both: …we'll get it.

Tara: You guys just rest and do…whatever you do when you're not fighting crime.

They went to get the ice cream.

Terra: (whisper) Thanks for not mentioning my…flipping out.

Tara: No problem. Thanks for not mentioning me using my powers.

Terra: A deal is a deal, you know? I'm Terra, you're Tara, we're both happy.

Tara: I couldn't agree more. …okay, why is that spoon stuck to the ceiling?

Terra: Aaah…um…er…vanilla or chocolate?

**THE END**


End file.
